


Birthday Bliss

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Little Champions Daycare Center collection [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daycare universe, Happy Birthday Akashi!, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators, unborn!Akashi Katsuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou celebrates his birthday being spoiled by his husband. Smut, takes place in the Daycare Universe, AkaKuro, Smut, NSFW. Happy Birthday, Akashi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello KNB fandom! A couple things:
> 
> 1) This was written for Akashi's Birthday, 2015. I decided to do it in my personal timeline. It ties in to the Daycare Universe as well
> 
> 2) The sex in this isn't great, and I'm sorry for that! I'll try and do better next time
> 
> 3) Mpreg is present
> 
> 4) Happy birthday Akashi :)

"Sei, it's time to wake up." His husband's gentle voice pulled him from his dreams. Seijuurou blinked awake, slowly taking in his surroundings. After a long night at work, trying to make everything finalized so that he could take a vacation for the next few days, he had collapsed on his bed and slept deeply. His husband was leaning over him, a gently smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Seijuurou asked, feeling a little disoriented. The sunlight filling the room implied that it was much later than he was typically awake. Tetsuya gently ran a hand through his hair, and the bed dipped as he sat down next to him.

"A little after 10. I turned off your alarm this morning so that way you could actually sleep in for once." He explained. Seijuurou returned his smile, leaning into his touch.

"You're too good to me. Thank you." He said. Tetsuya simply shook his head, leaning down to kiss him.

"I made you breakfast. Shall we go and eat?" Tetsuya asked when they parted. Seijuurou nodded, sitting up. He kissed his spouse again, trying to wake up a bit more by thoroughly flustering the blue-haired male. It worked, and when their tongues connected, Tetsuya moaned, leaning against him. He pulled back soon after, scowling at Seijuurou.

"Sei, don't distract me with sex yet. You know that my hormones are making me too weak to those kinds of kisses right now." He said, a pout on his face. Seijuurou smirked, climbing out of bed before helping Tetsuya to his feet.

"I'll be good until you two are fed, Tetsuya, I promise." He teased, and unable to stop himself, he slid a hand down to Tetsuya's swollen abdomen. His husband's expression softened, and he gently moved his hand around to where the baby was turning.

"Good morning, Daddy. And happy birthday." He said softly. Seijuurou grinned, loving his latest title.

"Only 14 more weeks before I can say that to you, little one." He crooned, rubbing circles over the little limb that pressed against Tetsuya's stomach. When his stomach growled, he chuckled, and let go of the belly and instead took his husband's hand.

"When are we all going to dinner again?" Seijuurou asked as they made their way downstairs and to their kitchen.

"I think the reservations are for 6, since everyone insisted on trying to have me home before it got too dark and the ice became more of a threat. Honestly, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. And it's not like any of you would actually let me slip." Tetsuya scowled as they sat down. Seijuurou chuckled, appreciating that Tetsuya had made all of his favorite breakfast foods.

"You are very correct there, my love. However, this just means that we can come home earlier and spend some…time together." He teased. Tetsuya rolled his eyes, even as the flush from earlier returned to his cheeks.

"I'm supposed to be the horny one here, Sei." He said before taking a bite of his meal. Seijuurou winked at him.

"I disagree. You know how my need to worship you has only increased ever since we discovered that you were pregnant. Our sexual appetites are intertwined." He stated. Tetsuya simply shook his head, and silence fell between them as they finished their meals. When Seijuurou went to pick up his plate and take it to the sink, Tetsuya grabbed his wrist and shot him a stern frown.

"No. Today is your day, Sei. Go and let Nigou back in or something as I wash these." He said. Seijuurou obediently put down his plate, and walked over to kiss his husband.

"Thank you, Tetsuya." He said. Tetsuya smiled, reaching up to connect their mouths again.

"You're welcome. Oh, and you should pick out something for me to wear tonight when we get home." He said with a teasing grin. Seijuurou's eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Your maternity pieces came in?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded.

"About a week ago, but I wanted to save them for today. They are in my top drawer." He explained.

"I will definitely take a look, then." He said.

* * *

As he exited the kitchen to occupy himself, he just knew that today was going to be a good day.

That night, after an interesting dinner with the friends, the two returned home to their quiet household.

"I can't believe that Ryouta got our baby boy and I matching suits for his debut." Seijuurou was still gushing. Tetsuya smiled, running a hand over his stomach at the thought.

"I agree. Now I hope that he comes out looks exactly like you. It would be so cute." Tetsuya said. Seijuurou shook his head, opening the door for him. Behind them, their driver and head butler were gathering his presents.

"I still want a baby with your hair, Tetsuya." He said. Tetsuya shook his head, a teasing grin on his lips.

"Nope! We're going to get a red-head, I can feel it." He teased. Seijuurou didn't bother to argue with him, and instead they stepped out of their coats and boots before locking hands and making their way upstairs.

"What did you pick out for me tonight, Sei?" Tetsuya asked as he began to slip off his clothing. Seijuurou pulled off his shirt before walking over to their night stand and pulling out the red lace piece that he had found. Tetsuya smirked at the sight of it.

He had hoped it was this one.

"I'll go and change." He said, accepting the piece. Seijuurou smiled his gratitude, pulling him close for a kiss. Their mouths opened eagerly, their tongues meeting in a slow battle for dominance that Seijuurou easily won. Tetsuya pulled back soon after, a grin on his face.

"I have a few favors that I want tonight as well, if that's okay." He said. Tetsuya nodded.

"Of course, Sei. Anything for my birthday boy." He agreed. Seijuurou grinned, and as Tetsuya slipped into the bathroom, he pulled out their favorite vibrator. It was very thin, and they primarily used it for stimulating their prostates or the tips of their cocks.

Tonight, Seijuurou wanted to be thoroughly spoiled. He stripped the rest of the way, anticipation building tight in his gut. When Tetsuya stepped out of the bathroom draped in red, Seijuurou's eyes darkened with lust and his cock twitched between his naked thighs. The lace that covered his chest was just translucent enough that Seijuurou could make out his rosy nipples, erect with want. The red silk clung gently to his abdomen, which, swollen with Seijuurou's child, was one of his biggest turn on. Along the side were strings that could be tightened or loosened, depending on his comfort level, much like a woman's corset. And then the panties were nice and tight around his husband's semi-hardened cock, and they cupped his balls nicely. When he turned around, Seijuurou was pleased to find that they accented his fine ass as well.

"You like it?" Tetsuya asked, walking over to him. Seijuurou let out a purr of agreement, pulling him closer.

"Very, very much." He murmured, keeping his voice low and hushed, just as Tetsuya liked it. He was rewarded with a hitch in his husband's breathing, and he lightly ran a hand over Tetsuya's cock, trailing it down to squeeze his balls and then back to squeeze his ass as well. He leaned forward, licking at one of his nipples through the lace. Tetsuya's hand rose up and pushed his head closer, an encouraging moan leaving him. When he spotted the vibrator next to the lube, his eyes lit up.

"You want me to use that on you tonight, Sei?" He asked, tugging on his husband's red hair with just the right amount of pressure. Seijuurou nodded, parting his lips and tugging the nipple in his mouth, biting down gently. Tetsuya let out a pleased hiss at the jolt of pleasure it sent to his cock, and he pulled back, wanting it again. Seijuurou let go of it instead, and made his way over to the other one.

"I love how sensitive they are right now. I hope it lasts after the baby is born." Seijuurou admitted before biting down on the nipple. Tetsuya tossed his head back, allowing the pleasure sparking from that nipple bite to travel down to his erect cock.

"Me too." He moaned. Seijuurou released his nipple, blowing on it to get it to harden. He tugged at the other before helping Tetsuya on to the bed. Tetsuya kept his grip on his hair, pulling their mouths together as he pushed Seijuurou on to the bed. He bit at Seijuurou's bottom lip, and his husband moaned against his mouth, hand squeezing his ass.

"Roll over." Tetsuya ordered breathlessly when they parted. He closed his eyes against the pleasure coursing through him, and he swallowed their combined saliva, eyes rolling bit at the thought. Seijuurou did as he was told, and Tetsuya took a minute to just enjoy his husband's perfect ass. He reached down, squeezing both of his cheeks. He pushed them together and then pulled them apart, admiring his husband's puckered hole. Seijuurou moaned into the pillow, hands twisting in the sheets.

Tetsuya let go of one of his ass to reach for the lube. After pouring a liberal amount between his hands, he rubbed it, warming it up for his husband. Carefully, he slid in the first finger.

"Fuck." Seijuurou swore as his finger probed past that first ring of tight muscles. Tetsuya leaned forward and pressed an apologetic kiss to the base of his back, gently massaging his inner walls with the pad of his finger. He carefully pushed in until his finger brushed against that little nub of nerves that had his hips shooting up from the bed, and a mess of moans spilling from his swollen lips.

"Found it~" Tetsuya declared, and the triumphant in his voice had both of their cocks twitching. While continuing to torture that spot, turning Seijuurou into a near weeping mess of arousal, Tetsuya reached for their vibrator. He sat it between Seijuurou's cheeks, using them as a way to hold it, and he rubbed the lube on his hands over it. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out his finger and released it with the vibrator. Seijuurou moaned at the different texture sliding inside his ass.

"Good, Tetsuya." He managed to make come out coherent. Tetsuya smirked and turned it on, carefully rolling it around until Seijuurou cried out. His hips raised off of the bed, giving Tetsuya a wonder view of his ass. He leaned forward, pressing kisses and bits to his cheeks.

"Do you want to come from this?" Tetsuya asked. Seijuurou let out a choked confirmation, ass clenching around the vibrator. Tetsuya grinned, and leaned forward burying his face in his husband's ass. His tongue lapped at his quivering entrance, and Seijuurou let out a loud moan in to his pillow. His hands were gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was nearly sobbing in to the pillow the pleasure was so intense, and he let out an alarmed cry when Tetsuya's teeth grazed his entrance.

"God-" He gasped out. Tetsuya's hand rose up and began to stroke his cock too. "I won't last." Seijuurou murmured, and Tetsuya smiled against his entrance when he felt his body quake against his tongue. From the pulses coming from the cock in his hand, he had guessed as much. So Tetsuya picked up his efforts, rapidly pushing his tongue into his entrance and pressing the vibrator against his prostate. His thumb slid over the leading head of Seijuurou's cock, mercilessly stimulating the sensitive area. When he exploded a few seconds later, Tetsuya let up on his ass, his tongue becoming soothing. His hand tenderly squeezed the come from him, and the other removed the vibrator from his ass. Seijuurou let out a quiet moan and lowered himself on to the soiled sheets. Tetsuya pressed tender kisses to his ass, admiring some of the little red marks he had left in his wake. He grabbed a wipe from their bedside table, quickly wiping down the vibrator before tossing the wipe away and the vibrator in the drawer. He rubbed a soothing hand over his husband's back, gently scratching on the occasion.

"Good?" Tetsuya eventually murmured once his breathing evened out. Seijuurou nodded, rolling over. He opened his arms to his spouse, and Tetsuya eagerly went to him.

"Very, very good. I love you." He said before pressing their lips together so that way he could taste himself in his husband's mouth. Tetsuya moaned into the kiss, appreciating the way that Seijuurou thoroughly traced his mouth. When his hand slid down to fondle his leaking cock, his breath hitch. He broke the kiss, moaning again as he rested his cheek on Seijuurou's shoulder.

"Sei, I need-" His breath hitched when Seijuurou teasingly pressed in the tip of his cock.

"Is in my lap okay?" He asked, reaching down to slide his fingers teasingly along Tetsuya's entrance. His husband nodded, and together they managed to move him over his cock. Seijuurou grabbed the lube from the bedside table as their mouths connected again. Tetsuya's tongue was impatient in his mouth, and greedy too. Their tongues were wound tightly together, and he was sucking them in to his own mouth. Seijuurou's cock was rapidly growing back to its previous hardness, and he quickly slicked up his own fingers.

Tetsuya shimmied out of his panties when Seijuurou broke their kiss, trailing his kisses down his husband's neck. Every brush of his lips against his flushed skin only seemed to increase his body temperature, and Tetsuya moaned wantonly when his teeth scraped against the shell of his ear.

"Mark me." Tetsuya gasped out, one of his hands rising up to twist at his neglected nipple. Seijuurou bit down on the lobe he was closest to as his first finger slipped into Tetsuya's willing body. His husband's kissed trailed down his jaw, and just as he reached the base of his neck, Seijuurou bit down, just hard enough to leave a decent mark. Tetsuya moaned his name, tightening his hand in his hair. Seijuurou began to suck on the mark as he thrusted the finger in and out of Tetsuya quivering ass. One became two, and then quickly three, as both were quickly growing impatient of the foreplay.

"Condom?" Seijuurou asked, releasing his husband's abused flesh. Tetsuya shook his head, and their eyes met briefly before he was crashing their lips together, all heat and teeth and tongue. Seijuurou went along with the needy kiss, carefully guiding Tetsuya on to his cock. His cock twitched when he felt their baby brush against his bare stomach.

There certainly wasn't anything sexier than knowing that the person you loved was having your baby.

The head of his cock breached Tetsuya first ring of muscles, and both called out for one another as their kiss broke.

"I needed this." Tetsuya moaned in to his ear, ass willingly eating his cock. Seijuurou pressed a wet kiss to his cheek as he agreed, eyes rolling as his husband's heat covered his sensitive cock. There was nothing better than Tetsuya's entrance post-initial orgasm.

His needy, pregnant spouse set an impatient pace as their mouths came together again. His hand was almost painfully tight in his hair, and Seijuurou made sure to keep a steady hand on his waist and he rose and fell on his cock. The other slipped up his top, caressing his belly on the way up to twist and pull at his nipples.

"Sei!" Tetsuya cried out in pleasure as he bounced on his cock, his own bouncing against his belly. Seijuurou sucked kisses down his throat and then back up again, nipping at his parted lips before diving his tongue in. Their frantic dance was almost too much, and before he could properly warn his spouse, Tetsuya came undone between them. The shock of his orgasm tugged Seijuurou's second from him, and as he filled his ass, Tetsuya slumped against his bare chest.

Tetsuya nuzzled into his husband's neck, placing a tender kiss on a bite he had left there.

"Happy birthday, Sei." He murmured against his sweaty skin. He felt Seijuurou press a kiss to the top of his head, and he gently leaned Tetsuya so that he was laying on his back.

"Let me clean you up a bit, Tetsuya." He said with a naughty grin on his face that went straight to Tetsuya's groin.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm actually just going to get dirtier?" He asked, sliding a hand in to Seijuurou's red locks. His husband pressed a tender kiss to the red-tip of his cock, and they trailed down his shaft and over his balls until they finally reached his entrance. Seijuurou lifted his legs over his shoulders, pulling him up just enough so that way he could view his leaking hole. Tetsuya blushed in embarrassment, suddenly feeling shy. It wouldn't be the first time that Seijuurou had eaten him out, but with his hormones being all over the place with the baby, he was certainly feeling shy and self-conscious.

"You don't have to." He murmured quietly. Seijuurou shook his head, pressing another kiss to his inner thigh.

"I don't. But I want to." He assured him. And with that, he began to lap at the mess that he had made. Tetsuya moaned as his husband's warm tongue lapped at his sensitive entrance. The come inside of him shifted around the intruding organ, and Tetsuya's cock began to fill once again as he felt it shifting inside of him.

"Can I touch myself?" Tetsuya asked. In response, Seijuurou grabbed his free hand and guided it to his cock. He pulled back, nodding.

"Go for it." He encouraged. Tetsuya blushed when he noticed the come on his lips, and when Seijuurou licked it clean, he moaned and gripped himself. Satisfied that Tetsuya would take care of himself, Seijuurou returned to cleaning out his entrance. The warm tongue stroking his inner walls could have been enough to get him off, Tetsuya could easily admit as he pumped his own cock. The thought of Seijuurou swallowing himself was one of Tetsuya's biggest turn ons.

It didn't take too long to get him back to the edge. Right as he began to hit it, Seijuurou pulled back, satisfied that he was clean. Tetsuya squeezed his ass, confirming it.

"Help?" Tetsuya requested, his breathing erratic as his orgasm came closer and closer. Seijuurou nodded, taking the head of his cock in to his mouth. As his tongue assaulted all of his sensitive areas, it wasn't long before Seijuurou was swallowing his load too. Tetsuya eased back on to the bed as his cock leaked down his husband's throat, heart hammering from the exertion. Seijuurou stayed on his cock until he was sure that he was finished before crawling up and kissing him again. It was lazy this time, just Tetsuya seeking a taste of their mixed fluids and Seijuurou eager to give it to him. When they parted, Tetsuya smiled, brushing a finger over his bruised lips.

"Bath time?" He asked, heart skipping a beat when Seijuurou pressed a kiss to that finger.

"If you want one. I could also just get wash cloths." He said. Tetsuya shook his head, wincing a bit as he felt terribly dirty.

"I need a bath. I don't like feeling so sticky." He admitted. Seijuurou pressed a quick kiss to his lips before nodding and rolling off of the bed.

"Rest right there, Tetsuya. I'll go and start the bath. If you feel up to it, you could start getting our pajamas. If not, don't worry, I can get them on my way back." He said. Tetsuya nodded, relaxing in to their bedsheets.

All too soon, Seijuurou was back. Noting that he didn't move with a tender smile, the red-head smiled and quickly grabbed their pajamas. He then walked over and looked down at his spent husband.

"Ready, my love?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, sitting up in bed. A yawn escaped him, and he gratefully accepted the hand offered to him.

"I should be doing this. I'm sorry, Sei." He said, feeling a little guilty for making him work on his birthday. Seijuurou shook his head as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, Tetsuya. You spoiled me plenty today, and after that amazing round of sex, it's no wonder that you are so sleepy." He said, tender affection in his gaze as he set the clothing down. Tetsuya returned his gaze with a smile, and he squeezed his hand.

"I love you." He declared. Seijuurou pressed a kiss to his forehead before stepping in to the bath and then helping him in too.

"And I love you, my darling. Now let's get clean and then head to bed." He insisted. Tetsuya nodded, and together they sank in to the warm, clean water.

* * *

"Can we try and go on a carriage ride tomorrow?" Tetsuya asked as they brushed their teeth. Seijuurou spat out the toothpaste before nodding.

"Most certainly. We can also put up some of the baby things we got today in to our nursery, too." He said. Tetsuya grinned at the thought as he reached for the mouthwash.

If there was one thing he was always ready for these days, it was playing with the baby things. Nothing made him happier than imagining their little one in the little booties and hats.

"I got another newsletter in my email this morning. Do you want to read it once we're in bed?" Tetsuya asked after he was done rising out his mouth. Seijuurou nodded, linking their hands together as he took gargled and spat out the mouthwash.

"Yes I would. Did you get my email last night about potential childbirth classes?" He asked as they exited the bathroom.

"Yes. I'm still thinking about them, though. I really had my heart set on the one in our hospital." He admitted, offering his husband a sheepish grin. Seijuurou shrugged.

"Whatever you want is fine by me, my love. It's your body that has to go through with this miracle." He said, helping Tetsuya climb in to the sheets.

As they came together, Tetsuya smiled up at his spouse.

"Did you have a good birthday, Sei?" He asked for must have been the fifth time that night. Seijuurou simply gave him a patient smile, and pressed their forehead together.

"Of course I did, Tetsuya. You spoiled me absolutely rotten." He teased. Tetsuya smirked, nuzzling their noses together.

"Good. It was my goal. Now would you please hand me my tablet so we can read about our baby this week?" He asked. Seijuurou nodded, and as he pulled away to grab the tablet, Tetsuya relaxed in to the sheets. His hand reached down and cupped his belly as the baby within shifted.

It was so hard to believe that just a year ago, they had spent this night tucked away in a hotel in London, doing nothing but having sex. And next year, he was sure that they would be spending it tucking in their little one and then going to bed themselves. So much can change in a year, and for his husband's next birthday, he hoped that it was even better than this year.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe that in my personal timeline my babies will be having their first baby in just 14 weeks! How time has flown by :) I will post something similar to this next month on Kuroko's birthday. If you have any requests, let me know!
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
